


Legend of Shifters

by Judaiandjohan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mentor/Protégé, Shapeshifting, Wild is a wild child, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda), child leashes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judaiandjohan/pseuds/Judaiandjohan
Summary: 100 years after keeping Calamity Ganon contained, Zelda is delighted for Link to finally awake. Immediately there are several problems and her hopes seem to crumble before her eyes. However, a new hero emerges on the horizon to provide assistance. Can the Hero of the Twilight help the Hero of the Wild discover his new powers and aid him in his quest to defeat Calamity Ganon?





	1. The Start of Link

Zelda could sense the moment it happened. Even when focused entirely on keeping Ganon contained inside the castle, she could feel the exact moment Link awoke in the Shrine of resurrection. With a small amount of her power, she focused her mind on the Shrine, hoping to get at least a peek of the inside.

 

What she saw on the inside was devastating. Instead of the young man she had grown to know and care for, there was a small boy, who couldn't be older than five. He looked somewhat similar to Link with the same blond hair and blue eyes that she remembered, but he was far too young.

 

With no other idea on what to do, she reached out to the boy, and called Link’s name, in hopes that he would recognize it. Unfortunately, it only seemed to scare the child, as he looked around in fear and confusion, trying to find the source of the voice. She tried her best to soothe the child, but it was clear that he didn’t trust the big scary voice in his head.

 

She sighed as he started to explore the room. It was clear that the Shrine had somehow de-aged Link after all the time he was recovering. If he was stuck at this age, she wasn’t sure if she would be able to hold Ganon back long enough for him to be ready to aid her.

 

Her attention was drawn back to him as he noticed the Sheikah Slate pedestal. He poked around the area in curiosity and jumped in surprise as it responded to his presence. When he didn’t make any move to take the slate, she gave him some gentle encouragement.

 

' _T_ _hat is a Sheikah Slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber.’_ The boy reached up and grabbed the slate, and it hummed to life in his hands. He murmured in surprise but quickly grew bored of it as it didn’t do anything.

 

When the first door to the shrine opened, he cautiously peeked through it, before moving into the anti-chamber. He giggled gleefully at the sight of the boxes and chests throughout the room, and before Zelda could try to guide him to the next pedestal, he was digging through the chests. He gave a disappointed huff as he found they had nothing but old moldy clothes inside. He turned his attention to the boxes, but just as he was able to climb atop the nearest one, Zelda was able to grab his attention again.

‘ _I’m sorry Link, but now is not the time to be playing around. Please, if you would, go up to the second pedestal in there, and hold your Sheikah Slate up to it. It should open the door for you.’_

 

Link pouted as he clambered down from the box, he didn’t care for the girl talking in his head. She was too mean and bossy. He waddled over to the pedestal, and as he stood in front of it, he pulled out his slate, putting it against the stone. As the door opened, he had to shield his eyes as a bright light filled the room.

 

‘ _Link… You are the light-our light-that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now, go…_ ’

 

Before he could take a single step away from the pedestal, searing pain shot through Link’s body. He dropped to his knees with a whine as the pain intensified, until it felt like every part of his body was on fire. He let out one last whine as the pain became too much for him to handle, and he blacked out.

 

Zelda stared in horror at the small wolf pup that had taken Link’s place. This shouldn’t have been possible. The wolf shifter bloodline was thought to have died out a long time ago. Link had mentioned being from the horse shifter bloodline but had never experienced any of the symptoms of it, other than a fondness for horses.

 

If Link couldn’t figure out how to change back into his human form, he would be stuck in the Shrine of Resurrection until he starved to death. With no other Shifters around to guide him on how to change back, there was a strong possibility that could happen. She wanted to help him, but there wasn’t anything she could do, and there wasn’t another human being on the entirety of the Great Plateau.

 

Zelda was caught off guard when she sensed another presence nearby. It was very similar to Link’s, but something about it was different, she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She would have to reach out to this person and hope they would be able to help Link. They were her last chance.

 

* * *

 

When Link came to, he felt like he’d been trampled by a horse, scratch that, a herd of horses. His head was pounding, and every part of his body ached. Despite his body’s protests, he sat up and opened his eyes.

 

He was surprised to find himself in what seemed to be an abandoned and dilapidated building. It was clearly in ruins; there were massive holes in the wall, no glass in any of the windows, and nature seemed to be in the process of reclaiming it.

 

As he stood up and stretched, he noticed he was on some kind of platform, where several statues were also placed. His ears twitched slightly, as he swore he could hear murmuring coming from the biggest one. He got closer, but before he could touch it, a voice rang through his head.

 

 _‘Hello? Can you hear me? Please, tell me you can hear me and understand me’_ Link looked around in surprise. He hadn’t heard a voice like that since freeing the spirits of light. Was the statue talking to him?

 

_'Oh thank the goddess, it looks like you can hear me. Please, hear me out. I am Princess Zelda of the kingdom of Hyrule, and I need your help. Near this place, there is a large hill with a cave in the side of it, there is a wolf pup stranded inside. I don’t know if you have any knowledge of Shifters, but if you can, please get him out and help him.’_

  
Link sighed as he stepped down from the platform. He was very familiar with shifting, but he had never helped someone else with their first Shift. Hell, he didn’t even have help for his first Shift. He had been lucky that Faron was able to change him back to a human. He didn’t have another choice, though, he couldn’t leave that person alone to suffer.

 

He shifted and walked out of the building, passing the Bokoblin standing in the doorway. It grunted and growled at him, but a snarl from him had it whimpering and cowering in the corner. He didn’t spare it another glance as he took off at a run.

 

Following the voice’s directions, he ran down a path and up to a large hill, to find a cave opening. He could hear faint whimpering sounds coming from inside. He trotted into the cave, and nearly fell off a ledge. He scrambled back, just in time to figure out it wasn’t exactly a deadly drop or even one that could hurt him. Peering over the edge, he could see a small blond wolf pup trying to scrabble its way up the ledge. When it noticed him watching, it sat down, tilted its head back, and started to howl.

 

Link rolled his eyes before jumping to the ground below. The pup stopped his howling as Link padded over to him and nuzzled into him. The puppy turned and sniffed at him in curiosity, and Link did the same. Strangely enough, the pup didn’t have the milk smell all young children, and young mammals carried. For some odd reason, he smelled like medicine and bathwater.

 

Once they were both familiar with each other’s smell, Link stepped back and shifted into his human form. The pup jumped in surprise, but crept forward, taking a few cautious sniffs. Once the pup was comfortable with him again, Twilight scooped him up, placed him on top of the ledge.

 

He could feel the pup watching him as he struggled to get up the ledge. His face burned as he noticed a playful grin on the pup’s face. Frustrated, he took a running jump at the ridge and was happy when his fingers got a grip on the top. Using all of his strength, he pulled himself over the ledge.

 

He dusted himself off before shifting and grabbed the pup by the scruff. The pup went limp in his jaws, and he was able to carry him without effort. He took off at a brisk trot, not wanting to run with a pup in his mouth.

 

When he got back to the abandoned building, a voice rang through his head. This one was different than the one of Princess Zelda.

 

_Hero of Twilight, I apologize for taking you from your world with no notice. I’m afraid I had no other choice in the matter. I give you my sincerest gratitude for bringing me the Hero of the Wild. As he has lost all memory of himself, as well as his age, I ask of you that you be his mentor, guide him on his journey, and help him relearn his place as a hero._

 

Link rolled the idea around in his head. The voice had made it clear that he wasn’t in his world, and goddess knows if and when he’d find his way back on his own. And if this pup was indeed a Hero, then maybe he could help him. Link at least had Midna for his whole trip; maybe he could be there for the pup.

 

It seems you’ve come to accept my request. With that out of the way, can you please place the Hero of the Wild on the pedestal. I shall assist him with his first shift.

 

Link trotted up to the pedestal he’d woken up on, and carefully placed him in front of the statues. The pup staggered around a few seconds, getting used to its legs again, before looking up at the most prominent statue. Link watched as a golden light enveloped the wolf pup for a few seconds, lifting him off the ground slightly.

 

When the light faded away, Link was looking at a young boy with sandy blond hair and sky blue eyes. He had to mentally brace himself as he knew he was going to be in this for the long haul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokoblins, towers and fairy tales, oh my.

Now that the pup had returned to human form, Link was able to get a better look at him. He couldn’t have been older than five and was frighteningly thin. The most jarring thing, however, was the scarring that covered the entirety of the child’s left side. 

 

Link had his fair share of scars from battle, but this was something else entirely. He had no idea how the child could have even survived whatever did this to him. The scar tissue looked fresh, making half his body bright red, and very angry looking.

 

_ ‘His name is Link, he is champion of Hyrule and the wielder of the Master Sword. The scarring is an unfortunate result of his final battle. He took on an army of Guardians in an attempt to protect me, but even he wasn’t able to take them on alone. What you see is the end result of that battle.’ _

 

Link looked at the child, and their eyes locked for a second. He could feel a kindred spirit in the child, despite his young age. They were both heroes that were called on to save their world. He was glad he made the decision to help the pup.

 

He could already sense a problem though. Zelda had said his name was Link if that was true, that meant they shared the same first name. It would definitely cause confusion when they came across other people. He wondered if it were easier to refer to each other as their hero titles. 

 

The voice had called the boy Hero of the Wild, so he could think of him as ‘Wild’. With his title being Hero of Twilight, it would only make sense to be called by his hero name as well.. 

 

He turned back as he heard the Bokoblin at the entrance trudge in. It had been absent when he brought Wild in, looks like it has finally returned. It pointed its nose up, as if it were sniffing its surrounding in curiosity, but before Twilight could chase it away --  Wild leaped down from the pedestal and charged at the monster. The boy picked up a stick in his rush and when he got to the monster, he started to whack it relentlessly with the stick.

 

Twilight took in the creature’s terrified expression and decided to have mercy on it. He walked up to the child and scooped him up, ignoring the hissing and spitting child as he walked out of the building.

 

He didn’t put the child down until they reached a small overhang on the path up to the cave. There was a small fire pit in the center, and a two rocks set up like seats. Twilight plopped the pup down on one of them.

 

“Stay here, I’m going to go find us something to eat.” He ordered, before shifting and running down the hill. He had caught the scent of a few boars a while back, so hopefully, he’d be able to track and kill them.

 

He had managed to kill a small boar and was dragging it back to the little overhang when he heard squealing and howling nearby. He dropped the carcass and took off towards the sound, worried for the pup’s safety.

 

The scene where he came across caught him completely off guard. One bokoblin was already lying in the back, clearly injured. A second was circling the small blond wolf pup, who was holding a tree branch in his mouth. He was prepared to jump in and intervene when the Bokoblin leapt forward, but the pup nimbly jumped out of the way and delivered a few whacks to the Bokoblins legs before jumping out of range of its attacks. 

 

The Bokoblin wailed in frustration as it took another swing at Wild, but the pup easily hopped out of the way, before dashing in and delivering lightning-fast blows. When the last blow landed, the Bokoblin was flung several feet back, right into a tree. As it laid there stunned, Wild dropped the stick he was holding and started to walk back to their little camp. 

 

Twilight went back to the carcass, chasing off a few crows that had gotten interested and lugged it back to camp. When he got there he was surprised to see Wild had a bunch of food laid out. There was a bunch of apples, a few mushrooms, and what looked like two squirrels and a bird. Wild was poking at the pile of sticks in the firepit. 

 

He dropped the carcass as he shifted back to human, making the pup jump. “I thought I told you to stay here, what is all of this?”

 

“I got some apples from the trees, and I found some mushrooms by the cave, it wasn’t that far.” Wild crossed his arms while pouting.

 

“And what about the squirrels and the bird?”   
  
“I caught them, all by myself.” The pup puffed out his chest in pride, waiting for Twilight to praise him for his hunting skills.

 

“Well I guess having more than meat is good, but you should have stayed here when I told you. You could have been hurt by any of those Bokoblins out there.” Twilight warned as he pulled out his lantern and used it to start the fire.

 

“They don’t scare me, they’re nothing but a bunch of bullies. I can beat them.” Wild growled as he sat down and watched Twilight cut the boar into edible pieces.

 

“So what do you remember before you woke up?” Twilight asked as he started to roast the meat.

 

“I-I don’t remember anything. I just remember the bath and the big scary voice. I can’t even remember my name, did I do something bad? Why can’t I remember anything?” Wild’s eyes started to water, and Twilight’s ‘big brother’ instinct kicked in. Once he was sure the meat would be fine, he scooted over until he was next to Wild and patted his head.

 

“No, you didn’t do anything pup, I’m just trying to figure out what you know. The big scary voice did tell me your name though, do you want to hear it?” Wild nodded as he wiped away the tears.

 

“Your name is Link, Hero of the Wild. Want to hear a secret?” When the pup nodded in eagerness, he chuckled before leaning his head towards him slightly. “My name’s also Link, but you can call me Twilight. I only let my special friends call me that.”

 

“I want a cool nickname, can I have one too?” The pup asked, hopping up and down in excitement. Twilight pretended to think for a minute before snapping his fingers.   
  


“I got it, what about Wild?” When the pup looked to him for an explanation, he tried to come up with something quick. “Well, it’s just your hair is really wild, and I found you out in the wild. Not to mention the voice did say you were the hero of the wild.”

 

“I like it, so I’m Wild, and you’re Twilight.” Wild grinned, and Twilight nodded in agreement. “So I’m Link, and you’re Link, and we can both turn into wolves does that mean you’re my dad?” Twilight had to stop himself from snorting.

 

“No, I don’t think so pup, it’s more like we’re cousins or something. Maybe we have the same great great great grandpa or something. The food’s ready, let’s eat.” He took the meat off the fire and handed Wild a big chunk with some roasted mushrooms and apples before settling down himself to eat.

 

Once they had both eaten their fill, Twilight put out the fire before getting up and preparing to head out. He looked down at the sheer amount of food they had leftover. They shouldn’t just let it go to waste, but he wasn’t sure if he could fit it all in his bag. To his surprise though, Wild started piling all of the food into a bag on his hip. He watched as all the food vanished into the bag, and it didn’t seem to change in the slightest. With all the food gone, Wild stood by Twilight’s side. 

 

“So where are we going?”

 

“I want to check out around the temple. I saw a stone pillar, maybe it’ll have a clue on where we should be going next.” Wild agreed,both sauntering down the hill. Pillars were spotted in the distance-but Twilight realized there were Bokoblins wandering around; he considered taking the time teach Wild how to wield a sword..

 

He still had the wooden sword he used to teach the village children how to fight. The only problem was, the sword was easily taller than the pup. He had no idea if Wild would be able to wield it at all. 

 

As they got to the base of the hill, the Bokoblins Wild had fought against spotted them. Instead of attacking them though, they ran away, tails between their legs. Clearly they hadn’t forgotten their last encounter with Wild.

 

When they got to the base, Twilight noticed two bokoblins nearby sitting around a fire with some kind of meat hanging over it. There were a few barrels nearby, and some were labeled as explosive.

 

A yowling sound came from the side, and he turned to see Wild wrestling with two Bokoblins on a hill nearby. Neither of Bokoblins seemed to have a sword or even a stick on them, but both were carrying bows. Yet Wild was too close, the Bokoblin’s aim was utterly useless. This lead to one throwing rocks in his direction, while the second one attempting to use his fists to bring the child down. Wild looked like he was having the time of his life though as he jumped back and forth between the Bokoblins, effortlessly taking them down with nothing but a tree branch. 

 

Twilight rolled his eyes before taking off towards him. He had no idea that someone so memory absent could move at such a rapid pace-as if he were doing it his entire life. Twilight had felt like he looked away for nearly a millisecond at most. But it seemed like Wild’s movements had their own sense of familiarity and fluidity in their steps. Twilight was unsure whether to feel astonished or confounded. 

 

When he was only a few feet away he shifted mid-air and lunged at the Bokoblin Wild wasn’t fighting. He made quick work of the monster, before lunging at the one sneaking its way up to them. 

 

When he turned around to kill the one Wild was fighting, it was already fading into black particles. Wild had already grabbed the bow it was carrying and slung it across his back. He was picking up arrows that were scattered around the desolate area, and gathering all the body parts the Bokoblins left behind.

 

“Hey pup, what are you doing with that bow?” Twilight asked as he shifted back into his human form.

 

“I’m gonna keep it, and I’m gonna learn how to use it. You can teach me right?” Wild peered at him with expectancy, innocently clutching his new quiver of arrows.

 

“Wouldn’t you rather have a good bow? Not one made out of splintering wood and string?” Twilight asked, he kept his own bow in perfect condition, so the idea of using something from a monster was almost blasphemous.

 

“Nuh uh, I want this one.” Wild clutched at the strap, refusing to let it go.

 

“Alright alright, I guess I can teach you using that old thing.” Twilight felt like teaching Wild to use such an inadequate weapon was an insult to the bow he used, but if the pup was insistent about it, he supposed it would do until he could get Wild a decent replacement.

 

“Yay, now come on, I found one of those pedestals that were in that cave. The scary voice told me how to make them work.” Before Twilight could do or say anything, the child had taken off and was heading to the rock formation. Twilight groaned to himself, he’d only know the boy a day and he was already contemplating hooking him to a leash.

 

He ran to catch up, but before he could reach him, Wild pulled out a little tablet and put it to the pedestal. Twilight jumped back as the ground began to shake, and watched in dread as the little area Wild was standing on shot upwards, crushing the rocks covering it with ease.  As the pillar shot upwards, he could hear faint rumblings in the distance, and he turned to see several more pillars were rising up across the land. 

 

When the quakes finally stopped, he looked to the tower closest to him, and cursed as he saw it was well over 40 feet tall. It was covered in a strange grating and there platforms every few feet, but Twilight wasn’t fully comfortable with his ability to climb it, especially since Wild was at the top and could be hurt. He needed to get up there as fast as possible.

 

Twilight pulled the double clawshots out of his bag, before strapping the bag back around his waist. He took aim at the grating on the tower, aiming for the highest point with a platform underneath. It wasn’t even at the halfway mark, but it was the highest and safest spot.

 

Bracing himself, he aimed the clawshot and pulled the trigger. All the air was pushed out of his lungs as he was pulled towards the tower and stopped short of slamming face first into the grate. With a push on the button just above the trigger, the claw released, dropping Twilight onto the platform.

 

He backed up as far as the platform would let him and tried to aim for another platform. It was a tough squeeze, and it wasn’t over a platform like he wanted, but he was able to get relatively close to one. With a pull on the trigger, Twilight was on the grating. He pushed the button to release it as soon as he had a good grip on the grate. 

 

The grate had a strange feeling to it, it was bone dry and didn’t feel like anything he’d climbed before. It had a texture somewhere between metal and stone, and easy to keep a grip on. He was thankful for that as he made his way up the tower. 

 

Once he reached that platform he repeated the process again and again, until he was on the highest platform before the top. With one last shot, Twilight was able to grab the edge of the top portion, and pull himself up. Wild was lying next to pedestal and was just starting to stir. The slate he had been holding on to was sitting on the pedestal, its blue light giving a faint pulse. .

 

He went over to Wild first, checking to make sure the boy wasn’t hurt. Wild hissed as he sat up, holding his head carefully. Twilight was grateful the only problem was a large bump on the back of his head, which should die down after a few days.

  
Once he was sure Wild was safe, he turned back to the pedestal, watching as a stone protruding from the ceiling started to glow, and the light collected at the tip. After hanging for a few seconds the light dropped onto the slate, splattering as if it were water. The slate seemed to absorb all of the light that hit it, and it let a chime a few seconds later. 

 

Wild jumped up, the sound of the chime alarming him enough to scurry and grab his slate. As the pedestal released the slate, the tower began to shake. Both turned their attention towards the castle as a large aura of purple hue began to spiral around it. to where a giant purple aura of darkness swirled around a castle. A voice rang through both of their heads, the same voice they’d heard in the shrine. 

 

_ ‘Remember. Try to remember. You have been asleep for the past 100 years. The beast...When the beast regains its true power, the world will face its end. Now then, you must hurry Link.’ _

 

They watched as the aura formed into the shape of a boar and circled around the castle. It looked like it was trying to break away, but a golden light fought to keep it contained. When the boar turned back into purple aura, the light faded back to a dim glow.

  
Twilight turned as he heard Wild giggle. The boy had sat on the ground and was looking at the slate, zooming in and out on the screen.

 

“What are you doing pup?”

 

“I’m looking at the map, look, there’s a forest over there, and a maze over here, and, and a really big river right here. It’s called the River of the Dead. And the big building with the really big statue, it’s called the Temple of Time.” Wild turned the slate around, and Twilight saw that it was displaying a map of the area, with points of interest already labeled. Apparently the area they were in was called the Great Plateau.

 

He also noticed that there were two blue marks on the map that stood out. A little yellow arrow was hovering over one, while another rested in the general area he’d found Wild. If he had to guess, the yellow arrow signified their location, and the blue marks were points of interest. The one they were resting on was clearly the tower, the other he had no idea what it could be.

 

His observations were cut short when Wild let out a big toothy yawn. The younger wiped his eyes as he let loose another yawn. Twilight glanced towards the sky and saw that the sun was almost fully set,there wasn’t a lot of light left, and he doubted they could get back to the ground before the moon rose.

 

“Alright pup, we’re setting up camp here for the night. There’s no point in trying to get down if we can’t see where we’re going. Besides, you look like you’re ready to pass out on the spot.”

 

“M’not tired.” Wild mumbled as he rubbed his eyes again, trying to stifle another yawn.

 

“Sure you’re not pup, but it’s dark and I’m not risking either of us getting hurt. So we’re staying up here tonight.” Twilight went to sit against one of the blocked entrances. It wasn’t exactly soft, but it wouldn’t be the worst place he had to sleep. That honor definitely went to the inside of Death Mountain. He had no idea why he thought sleeping inside an active volcano was ever a good idea. It didn’t help that Midna had been egging him on the whole time, she probably thought it would be funny to see if he’d actually do it.

 

As Wild sat at the other blocked entrance, Twilight shifted into his wolf form. It made the hard ground tolerable, and protected him from the cold slowly creeping on them. Wild followed his lead, but the way his body was shaking told Twilight something wrong. He gave the younger one a few minutes to say something, but once it was clear he was going to remain silent, Twilight decided to take the lead. 

 

“Is something wrong pup?” He asked as he shifted back, leaning up against the rock, looking to Wild in concern. Wild shook his head, not looking directly at him for a minute, before letting out a sigh and shifting back.

 

“I don’t like the dark, it’s scary.” Wild whimpered, curling in on himself. Twilight hummed in understanding, he had never been afraid of the dark, even when he was little, but he knew Colin was terrified of it. The village boy told him it made him think of all the monsters that could be lurking just out of view. 

 

“I think I have an idea, let’s try it out.” Twilight dug through his bag for a few seconds before pulling out his lantern. It had enough oil for at least two hours of constant use at the rate he was thinking of. He lit the lantern, then set it brightness down as low as it would allow him. He set the lantern down between the two of them, and Wild visibly relaxed.

 

Twilight was drifting in and out of sleep, but Wild was constantly tossing and turning. He sighed as he sat up and shifted again. He had loved bedtime stories when he was younger, maybe he could tell Wild one to help him sleep.

 

“Hey pup, do you know the story of the people in the sky?” Wild looked at him in confusion before shaking his head. 

 

“Come on over here and I’ll tell you a story about it.” Shifting back, Wild padded over to him, and sat down next to him, leaning against his side.

 

“It is said that a long, long time ago, before even Hyrule existed, Hylians didn’t live on the surface like we do, but they lived in the skies! Floating islands rested above the clouds, housing large villages where the people lived in peace. Their way of life was a bit different to ours.Their land was limited to the islands they stood on.”

 

“Instead of riding on horses, they had a different traveling companion, they were huge birds said to be a gift from Hylia herself. According to legend, villagers say these birds as their other half, and they were inseparable partners.”

 

“The bond between a person and their bird was so special in fact, that Hylia blessed some with the ability to change so they could grow even closer with their other half. Those blessed by the goddess were given the power to change into a bird, so that they may fly at their bird’s side, together as one -- and because of this, you could always find a Hylian and their bird soaring together through the sky.”

 

“So if they could fly with their birdies, did they ever fly to the ground?” Wild looked at him, completely enthralled by the story.

 

“I’m sure they could have, but below the islands laid a barrier of clouds, which none of the big birds dared to go near. Even those that could fly on their own didn’t want to risk going there without their partners. This didn’t really bother many, since they were content with their simple life.”

 

“But if they couldn’t reach the surface, then how are we here?”   
  
“Well you see pup, that’s thanks to the Chosen Hero. Not much is known about him, but it’s said his bond with his bird was so strong he could change into that same kind of bird, a feat that not a single person since has accomplished. It’s said that he also lived in the sky, along with his best friend. One day, a huge tornado erupted from the clouds below, sucking his friend down to the surface, causing him to bravely dive into the unknown in pursuit.”

 

“When he finally landed on the surface, he embarked on an epic quest to find his best friend and bring her home. Many monsters and foes stood in his way, but he didn’t back down! Even the demon king himself couldn’t stand in the way of the determined hero!”

 

“Finally reunited with his best friend, the two decided to build a new kingdom on the surface, and they lived happily ever after.”

 

When Wild didn’t say anything, Twilight looked down to see the pup had fallen asleep somewhere towards the end of the story. After turning off the lantern, Twilight adjusted Wild until he was lying on his side before shifting and curling himself around the younger one in an effort to keep him warm through the night. With the warm weight pressed against his stomach, Twilight was out like a light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone, I'm back with another chapter. Right off the bat, I want to thank everyone who's read the story, commented, or gave kudos. I wasn't sure how well it would go being my first LU fic, and I'm happy you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> I want to give thanks to two people that helped out, in particular, this chapter. The first is my Beta, ButtLordLunaPower. They were super helpful and this wouldn't be as good if it wasn't for their help. The next one I want to give credit is Eclipse from the LU Discord. She was responsible for the bedtime story Twilight told Wild and I want to thank her for it.
> 
> I know I promised I'd explain the Shifter thing last chapter, but no matter how I wrote it, I wasn't satisfied with it. So I've decided to try and split it into parts to make it more manageable, both for myself and for you guys. It will be explained eventually though, I promise. 
> 
> Anyways, that's all I have to say for now, thank you guys so much for reading, and I'll see you next chapter. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> So hello everyone, this is my first time posting to AO3. I was on FF for years but kind of abandoned it, so this is my new area.
> 
> This story was born out of a long series of daydreams and several posts with people on the LU discord. I've been bouncing the ideas off a few people over there and thought I'd actually put it into writing.
> 
> I know it was glanced over, but I promise that I will get into the shapeshifting aspect of this story in the next chapter. And also, I'll be switching to their LU names too so there's not too much confusion.
> 
> Anyways, if anyone has any advice/criticism, feel free to leave it behind. I'm always help for any help I can get. Thank you guys so much for giving this a chance.


End file.
